


Blow Your Mind

by seperis



Series: Vix Te Agnovi [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-18
Updated: 2002-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets a late-night call and interesting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Your Mind

The first true test of friendship was probably invented by the cavemen. 

It probably started around the time that the first Neanderthal slid out of his cave one boring Friday night during the hottest part of summer and ate a few too many of the grapes left on the vine too long. After an enjoyable experience, several got in groups to try this recreational pursuit and exaggerate their abilities to hunt down mammoths with large clubs, and that, Clark thought, was how the concept of Friday night drinking was born.

Then of course, the first of the friends was yelled at to help Caveman #1 get his ass home to Mrs. Caveman before she kicked him out. 

He could be overthinking this. Wouldn't be the first time.

Flash forward a few hundred thousand years, and Clark was in the driver's seat of his dad's truck at one in the morning. Because he'd gotten the call that every teenage male in creation has gotten at _*least*_ once in their lives.

To wit--one friend, one too-late party, and one please-pick-me-up-as-I-am-shitfaced-and-should-not-operate-motor-vehicles-or-my-own-two-feet. Though with Lex, it was a little classier and a lot less direct--more of an I-have-no-idea-how-this-stick-shift-thing-works-anymore-and-there-seem-to-be-several-of-them...or at least, that was what Clark had got out of the conversation. Lex Luthor didn't get shitfaced--Clark couldn't even put the word in the same sentence with Lex's name and keep a straight face. Lex got--chatty. Loquacious, to keep in theme. It had taken a sixteen minute phone conversation on the history of early Imperial Rome for Lex to get to the point of asking for a ride, and it had been pure luck that Clark had left the cordless phone by his bed, having fallen asleep talking to Chloe about their geology class project.

This was, of course, dependent on Clark's ability to translate Lexese--or rather, intoxicated Lexese--into standard Kansas English. It'd taken a little interpretation. And Clark had just escaped the house before collapsing in a fit of laughter on the front porch, leaning desperately into the banister and hoping his father didn't hear him. Hoping his father didn't _*ever*_ find out about this little excursion, in point of fact.

It'd been a short debate--he could do one of two things. _*Run*_ and hope that Lex didn't ask how he got there and therefore simply use Lex's car, or drive there himself. In the second case, the better for his father to find out what he was up to. If worst came to worst, he could point out how _*responsible*_ Lex was to call for a ride like a good boy properly educated by all the afterschool specials and classes in alcohol awareness, and....

His father might ask, doesn't Lex have _*other*_ friends who could bail him out of these sorts of situations? Non-teenager friends? And no, he didn't (Smallville, Dad, remember?), or at least, no one Clark'd seen, probably why he liked having Victoria around so much....

Crap. Clark froze at the wheel and spared a brief, grateful thought that the roads were so deserted.

Victoria. Who had descended back on Smallville only a few days before and oh my, that was an interesting question to ask and he wondered--was she there too? Was he going to be picking up _*two*_ drunken people, and God, considering they seemed to lack basic ideas about appropriate displays of public affection while * _sober*_ \--

Oh God. Clark wasn't up to watching Lex make out with his girlfriend in the seat of the truck. Or in the truck bed, for that matter. Or, you know, ever, ever, ever. Anywhere. It was quite enough, thank you so damn much, to catch those off-center smiles that Lex had whenever he saw her, the faint track of her teeth on the back of Lex's neck, and the hint of bruising when the collar of Lex's shirt slipped. Not to mention the things he'd walked in on in his usual careless disregard for such trifling things as knocking before entering Lex's office, kitchen, or den. And the Jeff-decorated bedroom, let's _*not*_ forget that.

Glancing down, he looked at the unnecessary piece of paper with the directions to the Castella family's farm. Okay, not a farm, an _*estate*_ that happened to have a few livestock that, as far as Clark knew, didn't do much but eat themselves to death for tax purposes, and the owners rarely visited. Except, apparently, they did this week and Lex, being fellow nobility in the area (and was that Dad saying that in his head?), had been invited down for a small party. Clark remembered Lex reading the invitation with a little smirk and comment that the eldest daughter had blown him off at Princeton--

\--but Clark got the feeling now that Lex had sort of switched phrases there, and oh God, what the _*hell*_ had he gotten himself into?

Clark couldn't help grinning, even with the uncomfortable thoughts of Victoria and blowing Castella daughters dancing in his head, and okay, he was getting his mind out of the gutter right _*now*_.

The road opened up a little as he approached the highway that led to Metropolis and Clark slowed down, watching for the expensive red brick that made the driveway of the Castella place. Big, wrought-iron gate, if he remembered correctly--ah, found them. Clark slid to a stop, turning in and pausing uncertainly as he considered exactly _*how*_ he was supposed to get in there, as the gates were, like gates would sometimes be, very closed.

Umm. Hmm. Well.

Clark backed up, pulling out of the driveway and considered the possibility of something happening to the truck if he left it out here. Which would probably be the best idea in all honesty. Deserted road, quiet area, lots of farmland around--okay. Looking carefully, Clark spotted a relatively concealed spot overhung with some sort of leafless tree leaning over the walls of the estate. Good enough spot--easy to get into, easy to get out of, and easy to get Lex _*into*_. Even a drunken Lex.

Who knew? On the walk back out, Lex might tell him exactly why Caligula was a brilliant man massacred by history and bad publicity.

Getting in was easy--the ground was good and hard and the incline wasn't too steep. Slipping out, Clark made sure both doors were locked and nothing was in the bed that could get taken. Satisfied, he pocketed his keys and made his way to the black wrought iron.

Easy to pull apart and slide inside, and Clark carefully rebent the bars into place. Had to admire his work. Never would have known. Turning, he surveyed the length of driveway down to the faint lights of the house and debated--

\--okay, people here are probably drunk. You think they'll _*notice*_ if you do superspeed? Heh.

Up close, however, was a different story, and Clark came to a breathless pause, just at the sheer number of expensive vehicles parked with no respect for the very nice lawn or simple organization in the wide driveway. Random _*sprawl*_ of BMWs, Porsches, Ferraris, and dearest _*God*_ was that a Lamborghini? Clark took a sharp breath.

He was here to pick up a friend, not to drool over the most beautiful car in creation. Do. Not. Drool. Maybe hint to Lex he should get one--God knew, he had a representative of every other luxury car in creation. Why not a nice Italian model?

Slowly, Clark picked his way through, glancing up at the ivy-covered Southern-plantation type house that just looked _*weird*_ in Kansas. Okay, granted, his best friend lived in a medieval castle, but still. It was like Smallville attracted those with eclectic tastes in houses to plant them there. Clark was practically expecting a biodome to be moved in any day now.

The wide, airy front porch was sprinkled with a few people who didn't look anything even close to fully conscious, but from behind the thick skeletal hedges that surrounded the backyard, Clark could hear the faint sounds of splashing and even fainter laughter--high, wild, interesting, _*female*_ laughter. Clark breathed in briefly, wondering if it was written anywhere in the friendship manual that he couldn't go--you know, _*see*_ who was splashing back there first--

Focus, Clark. 

With a sigh, Clark shoved his hands in his jeans and went up to the stairs, taking them two at a time. None of the people seemed to notice. Clark got a faint impression of sequins and stretch silver, didn't see bright red or perfectly bald heads, so moved on.

However....

Opening the door was like walking into a riot. The most organized in creation.

Dark. Faint light from overhead, just enough to actually be _*worse*_ than no light at all, shadowing everything, catching the sparkle of silver and gold and metallic things that Clark couldn't be quite sure were attached to what part of the body. And so many moving bodies. Music was blaring, heavy beat he felt in the balls of his feet and running up the backs of his calves, and wow oh wow, they must have, like soundproof _*walls*_ because Clark hadn't caught _*any*_ of that on the porch.

And so many people. Clark leaned back into the cool of the door, pulling at the neck of his t-shirt absently, feeling edges of sweat begin and not _*just*_ from the sheer heat. Lots and lots of people--Clark quickly remembered his own little party and multiplied by, like, a hundred. Ah yes. Hot, especially considering it was, like, _*cold*_ outside, and Clark, are you watching that girl's breasts bounce?

Why, yes, he was, and more than one barely-dressed girl. Someone tall in what looked strategically placed fabric samples and heels had moved behind her, arms raised over her head, and that was _*two*_ girls dancing together and oh....

Oh. Wow.

He had to remember to thank Lex for this. Big time. _*That*_ image was going to be with him for many, _*many*_ happy years.

Clark took a deep breath, smelling more perfume than he'd known _*existed*_ , something like incense, smoke, and sweat. Lots of it. All over, and Clark forced himself to look away from the swaying girls, slowly making his way sideways, near the wall where there seemed to be the least concentration of swaying, moving, highly interesting bodies.

How the _*hell*_ was he supposed to find Lex in this, though?

A wide doorway was yawning just to the left--Clark stepped around a small clump of dancers and between several moving bodies, keeping his goal fixed in his mind, no matter how much shadowy skin he was seeing in peripheral vision. Or brushing lightly against him, for that matter, and whoa, wouldn't his _*dad*_ just die to see this? Grinning, he slipped into the doorway and took stock of the situation.

X-ray was a thought, but he'd never thought to memorize Lex's _*skeleton*_ after all. Okay. There was enough light--if Lex was in here, surely his head would catch a little light--

\--and Clark heard himself laugh and was instantly ashamed of himself. On the other hand--well, no glare, therefore, no Lex, and that left--oh, the rest of the house.

Maybe he was with the people making all those interesting splashing sounds....

Clark frowned to himself and turned, slipping down the hallway behind him. A room by room--let's think about this one. Lex was waiting for him, so he wasn't going to just be snuggled up in any small, difficult to reach room. He'd be somewhere easy to find, right? Except, you know, he was drunk, and maybe he thought it was time for hide and seek, which was possibly a normal practice for drunk friends during Imperial Rome or something. Which might at least explain how they got _*on*_ the subject of Imperial Rome during that phone call, since Clark hadn't really been fully conscious until Lex had started comparing it to Smallville and something about society's stratas, which had pretty much been weird enough to snap Clark into full wakefulness.

So. Room by room. Clark blinked, settling his vision, and went to x-ray. It took control, but he could just see through walls, and there was--oh, three people in that room and _*look away Clark right now, you aren't near old enough to see that*_ \--blushing, Clark turned, scanning two empty rooms and another occupied with two people at the end of the hall.

Was this what his dad meant by Luthor hedonism and irresponsibility?

Turning around, Clark emerged back into the dancing throng and went to the next archway. Two empty rooms, one very occupied kitchen, but no Lex yet. Dammit. 

He might have to search that crowd person by person. Or--you know, maybe _*ask*_ or something. Sure. You seen a bald guy in here anywhere? Heh. There may be several of them at that. He could be chasing down bald guys all through here.

The kitchen was closest and Clark pushed the door open, careful to make sure no one was leaning against it. Bright light--okay, good. Except--guys and girls, lots of skin and shiny clothing now very much on vivid display and Clark sucked in a breath. A truly inspired number of bottles and sundry were on every single surface, and Clark came to a complete stop in surprise. They had _*everything*_ \--God, Pete was _*sooo*_ going to be totally jealous when he told him what he'd seen. And lots and lots of skimpily-clad girls with weird hair, and Clark blinked, suddenly and intensely aware of his jeans and t-shirt in comparison to all the--leather? vinyl? silk?--people surrounding him.

Like slick magazine covers, all hard edges and perfect make-up, like Rolling Stone come to life and in a _*kitchen*_ for crying out loud. When Lex had mentioned it was a _*small*_ party at the Castellas, Clark had been thinking vaguely of, you know, a dinner party, with suits and cocktails and--well, several course dinners.

Not-- _*this*_. Must be the younger Castellas, then.

A hand on his elbow was enough to make him jump, and he turned a little, looking down on--green hair. Very green. Pierced eyebrow and black lipstick and okay, Clark do _*not*_ stare. Don't look as young as you feel. Try not to be a dork.

She smiled, revealing a _*lot*_ of very white teeth.

"You're Kent, aren't you?" Her fingernails were black too, and pushing lightly into his skin, drawing down his arm and Clark shivered a little, nodding "Right. He said jeans and really young. You fit the bill."

Really young. Thanks, Lex.

"You--know where Lex is?"

She snorted softly.

"Upstairs and looking desperate. He forgot, I guess." She shrugged a little, and Clark almost asked what it was Lex had forgotten, but she was pushing through the door he'd just come in, and he stumbled to follow her. Aware suddenly of the people watching him, and it was--well, weird. 

Like he didn't feel out of place _*enough*_. 

She pushed through the crowd like they weren't even there and Clark kept close, half-wishing she'd kept that grip on his elbow so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd. Toward the steps it looked like. Okay, good. Upstairs, out of this crowd of people that were _*really*_ too close and some were pretty and they weren't wearing much and there were brushes against him and okay, this was really actually pretty cool....

__

*Get* with the program, Kent. Now.

The girl took the steps two at a time in impossibly high heels, and Clark kept behind her as much to catch her if she fell as to keep her in sight. Down another hall and she pushed through a door, coming to a fast stop.

"Vicky, baby, your boyfriend's ride's here."

Oh. Victoria. Great.

As the girl moved out of his line of sight, Clark got a glimpse of Victoria in something red and tight sliding off--someone's--lap, and viewing him with that strangely considering look that he'd gotten from her ever since he pulled her from the bathtub. Made Clark wonder how much Lex had told her about his suspicions, except Clark was pretty sure Lex _*hadn't*_. Not very Lex-like, to share, and in any case--

"He's on the balcony, getting some air." She caught the eye of the green-haired girl, a little smirk turning up her mouth. Clark didn't like it--especially didn't like how Victoria turned her back and walked away, and the green-haired girl shrugged again.

"Right through those doors." She pointed and disappeared into a group nearby, and Clark frowned, wondering what kind of people these were. Easy to find the doors, though--wide, Venetian, with the cool little door handles, and a quick glimpse around told him this was--or could be--a bedroom. Too many people to be sure, and God, this was a _*small*_ party? On what planet? Hehehe. Funny, Kent.

Outside was--just wonderful. Quieter and cooler and just, no people. Especially because it gave him a view of the backyard, and yes, there _*was*_ a hot tub down there and there were _*girls*_ in it, and yes, they were * _naked*_. Naked girls. Very naked. It was good to be Clark Kent right this minute.

It was a simple, direct order from his cock to go look down. For a long time. It wasn't like he was _*ever*_ going to get an opportunity like this again, unless it was via porn or something.

"Enjoying the view, Clark?" Slow drawl, hanging in the air, and Clark turned, catching sight of Lex, casually slumped into a chair, foot braced on the metal rail. Holding a glass of--something--and looking almost defiantly comfortable.

"Lex?" Couldn't quite figure out what else to say, and took a step closer. "You okay?" He was good with Lex's body language, more honest than probably * _he*_ even knew, and there might as well have been a sign hanging overhead for all to see--stay the fuck away.

"Fine." Stared down at the glass with a thoughtful expression, and Clark watched him throw the rest back with a little smirk. Too dark in that corner to see what he was wearing, and Clark regretted that--from the theme of the others, he thought it might be something--interesting. "Thanks, Clark. I owe you a jet by now."

"I could use a new toothbrush," Clark offered. Lex's head came up, eyes lost in the faint light, and Clark caught a smear of lipstick darkening his cheek, dragged down into the shadow of his throat. "I don't mind. It's--well, when you said small party--"

"Mmm. Yes. I was a little surprised myself. Mindy must have invited everyone she ever met and their best friend." Lex shook his head, pushing his foot off the rail. "Look down and enjoy the view, Clark. I did." Little grin, and Clark knew he was blushing and hated it. "Least I can do for dragging you out here."

"You did notice I was home on a Friday night--" Clark answered and looked down again despite himself. Super-vision had some _*seriously*_ good perks. "Wasn't like I had anything better to do."

"Granted." From peripheral vision, Clark saw Lex stand up, hand going to the rail briefly, and Clark turned around, meaning to offer assistance, but--

\--oh.

Oh.

"Catching flies, Kent?" Really amused, and Clark blinked as Lex grinned--a real grin, bright and fast and utterly at ease. It was an effort to get his mouth shut. Dork. The very epitome of dorkdom. 

"No. I just--" Looked again, and naked girls were the _*last*_ thing on his mind. "Uh. Interesting." Which was, like, an understatement from hell. That was leather. Lots of leather. "I-I. Um. That's--new?"

And businessman-Lex might as well have been a dream or something, because while it was utterly alien, this--well, _*fit*_. Like Lex should be wearing this every day. And that--would be a very good thing. Very good.

"Hmm?" Lex glanced down, as if leather pants were just the thing for any and all occasions. Soft-looking, too, not shiny so much as--slick. Like it took a lot of effort to get them on, and so worth it for this view. 

"Just--different." Very different. Black leather, and it was maybe a little cliched to think, God, wow, but see, it was _*Lex*_ , who wore designer suits and the color lavender on a regular basis. This was--. Exotic and unfamiliar and just--wow. 

Amy's little obsession was making amazing amounts of sense. He should have checked out her picture collection a little more closely, apparently.

Still grinning, Lex turned in a tight circle, and Clark laughed, breaking his own shock. Leaned against the rail and trying to look casual about it.

"I am _*so*_ going to remember to tell Chloe about this," Clark said, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt. "She totally thinks you don't know anything but suits exist. I wish I'd bet her on it."

Lex laughed too, coming up beside him and setting the glass aside. Looked down briefly, little smirk turning up his mouth like an afterthought. The blue eyes were slightly unfocused, fixing randomly, and Clark watched Lex frown a little, hand closing convulsively on the banister. 

Right. Drinking. Or...something. Else.

"You know everyone here?" Clark asked, leaning against the rail and looking down as well. Easier to explain staring at pretty naked girls than staring at Lex. Lex, who was less than a breath away and the brush of leather against his arm was something like electricity. 

"You want introductions to the young women currently removing their underwear?"

If wishes were horses or life was at _*all*_ fair....

"I did save your life--" Better than a truck. 

"My, and demanding as well. You're learning. Well." Lex shook his head, smile turning interior, like he was thinking privately interesting thoughts. "Come on. Your dad would kill me if he knew I asked you to pick me up from one of these."

Clark nodded, refusing to feel even a little disappointed that they were leaving so fast. 

"Is Victoria--"

"No." Brief. "She wants to stay for a little while, which is why--" Clark lost the rest of the sentence when Lex pushed open the door, stepping inside. "Mindy. Lovely to see you again."  


Green-haired girl. Apparently the person throwing this party, and Clark took her in as she smirked slightly, tilting her head to regard them both with a strangely speculative look. Lex was watching her with a sort of sleepy interest, casual and really. He needed a better word that different. It was like--a challenge? Maybe.

"Of course. Leaving so soon?" She managed to sound really, really surprised.

"I have a plant to run," Lex answered smoothly.

"Wouldn't have stopped you before," she answered, stepping a little closer into Lex's personal space, and Clark got the distinct impression that he was being--well, deliberately ignored. "Another hour. Show your--friend--around." Another step closer, and she shot Clark a glance. "He'd like it, I'm sure."

"Mindy--"

"Come on. You've done more and worse with less excuse. You know everyone's been--curious. Since your little disappearing act."

Curious? Clark caught a quick, unguarded look on Lex's face. Probably Mindy didn't catch it, but Clark did. Something like--not fear, but maybe--worry? No, not quite. Before Clark could work it out, Lex was shaking his head, saying something in a low voice that Clark couldn't hear. Mindy responded with a frown, and Lex sighed a little. Catching Clark's eye, Lex reached out and touched his arm.

"Just--stay right here for a minute? I need to tell Victoria I'm leaving." Little pause and Lex pulled his arm when he nodded. "Clark. Right here. All right? And don't drink _*anything*_." Held his gaze. "Anything."

Clark nodded and Lex glanced at Mindy, who only smiled lazily, still tracking him like she expected--something else entirely.

"I'll watch him, Lex."

"Thank you. I'd hate to see the party broken up by an untimely police arrival." Lex caught her eye, and wow, Clark had never seen a smile like that before. Or maybe he had, but--. Lex held her gaze until she nodded, lips tightening beneath the lipstick, and Clark felt her quick glance at him and tried to look like he had no idea what was going on. Which he didn't, really.

With another nod at him, Lex vanished through the people and Mindy sighed, shaking her head.

"He's getting bitchier every year." Clark couldn't help a little laugh at that, and Mindy looked up at him with what appeared to be actual interest. Up and down to be exact, then back up. It was a weird feeling. And not a particularly bad one, being checked out by a pretty girl. Even with the lipstick. "Cute, though. You, I mean. So, you're the Smallville kid that saved Lex, hmm? And to think, you foiled the wet dreams of at least a third of the people here--kidding, kid," she said quickly when Clark felt his smile fade. "Sorry. Never mind. You want something to drink?"

"Drink?" Umm. Didn't--

"Don't worry. Just water. I can't drink at my own parties, Clark--how else could I make sure no one goes off the balcony thinking they can fly?" She glanced around, shaking her head. "Too messy otherwise. I know I--Janice! Shit." Clark turned just in time to see--something--a blur of bodies in the far corner. Loud voices that cut off too fast. "Stay right here, kid. Okay? I like Lex and I like being out of jail, you know? Stay. Here. I'll be right back." Mindy slid nimbly between clumps of moving people and out of sight. It was too noisy to figure out what had happened, and Clark sighed a little, leaning into the wall.

Feeling _*really*_ out of place. But--so cool. In a weird, sort of out-of-any-realm-of-imagination way. Like something out of a movie about the evils of teenage or young adult parties where there was always a serial killer stalking the guests or someone would OD right on the spot or if he _*really*_ went afterschool-specially, this would end with someone trying to drive drunk home and killing someone on the way.

Maybe he'd get lucky and someone would offer him drugs and he could try out his 'just say no' speech. 

Wow, he * _could*_ be more dorky, but how?

A tall girl slid by him, somehow managing to brush against his entire body, and as she passed, he caught a slow, warm--hot--smile. The sort of smile with _*things*_ behind it, and she paused, shaking out a mass of bright blonde hair. Speculative look, taking him in, jeans and t-shirt and all, and it was--

\--he would not blush, would not blush, would _*not*_ blush because that was just idiotic at this moment. But the way she _*looked*_ at him. Like he was--interesting. Like she actually _*saw*_ him, and Clark couldn't think of anyone who looked at him like that but--well, Lex. Not dorky-Clark, but someone-interesting-to-know Clark. He tried a smile back, hoping he didn't look too stupid, and the red lips stretched wider, hint of pink tongue slipping between her teeth.

"Clark."

Clark half-turned, seeing Lex. Looking--tense? Angry? Maybe. Clark pushed up from the wall and the blonde's eyes widened. Lex didn't even stop, reaching out and getting his arm, pulling him aside.

"Excuse us, Livy," he said, very softly, and there was-- _*something*_ \--in his voice, but she simply shrugged and walked away, toward the doorway and _*damn*_. Silver mesh and lots of skin and. God. 

Unfair. Unfair, unfair, _*unfair*_.

"Ready?" High voice, and hard to get his eyes off the girl as she disappeared. Dork, dork, dork. "You--find Victoria?"

"No." Lex's eyes followed his gaze, mouth turning up with a smirk. "I always said you had good taste in women. I'll make you a deal--after you turn sixteen, I'll take you to one of these, if you still want to go. When I'm not quite--so out of it. And you can legally do what it is you're thinking right now." Lex cocked his head, studying him like he had suddenly changed color. "She's ten years older than you, by the way. In some places, they call it child molestation."

"I'm not a child." Young again. Beginning to get really annoying, by the way. Maybe Lex felt it, because the smirk hardened a little.

"You just tell that to the nice judge, Clark." Laughing at him with his eyes and his body, even if not his voice. Clark blinked, frowning down at Lex for a minute, trying to find some sort of evidence of intoxication. Unfocused eyes still, but nothing in his balance was off, like the guys at the keggers on Friday nights. Just--more a feeling than actual evidence. 

"You're not--I mean, you don't seem--"

Little pause, and Lex shook his head briefly, smile still glitter-bright.

"Let's just say driving would be a bad idea right now and leave it at that? Come on. Victoria can drive herself home in the morning." Hand on his arm, pulling him along, and Clark was aware of the eyes that were on them again. "Where is Mindy?"

"She had to--someone named Janice--"

"Ah." Lex gave the room a quick glance, nodding to himself. "Makes perfect sense, knowing Janice. All right, if I remember, stairs are this way--" Lex stopped, glancing down, then stepped over a prone body without much interest and Clark forced himself to do the same. God, so many people--it felt like more now, or maybe without the focus of searching, he was more aware of it. "See, this is what your father was actually talking about when he talks about rich boys being irresponsible and debauched--"

"My father has never used the word 'debauched' in his life," Clark answered automatically, and Lex shot him another grin, hand tightening on his arm.

"--I'm in the middle of a speech, please, Clark." Another wide grin, and okay, this was a little weird for Lex. Loquacious. Definitely the word. "In any case--"

"You'll bring me to one of these when I'm sixteen?"

"I'll throw you one if you want," Lex said. "If you get lucky, we'll end up in a detox cell down at Smallville PD to finish off the festivities...."

"...ouch, Lex..."

"To get the entire experience, you understand. Pretty bright strobe lights and little cells with a convenient toilet to throw up in. There's nothing quite like getting fingerprinted while trying to remember where your fingers actually _*are*_..."

"You had a really interesting adolescence, didn't you?"

Sharp look, not hostile so much as--weighing. Wondering how much to tell, maybe, to the hick underage little friend. Oh, was that bitterness?

"Beyond words to describe adequately." Lex shook his head and pulled, and Clark followed, sighing a little wistfully, especially considering the entire hot tub thing out back.

"None of the parties I went to had naked girls in hot tubs."

"Point taken. Smallville, I'm afraid. Don't look like that. I promised, and I always keep my promises--Victoria." Lex stopped, half turning, and Clark twisted around to see Victoria behind them. Lacquered nails pressing into Lex's shoulder and he didn't look exactly happy about it. "I was looking for you."

"You're really leaving?" Being away from her always made Clark start to forget how much _*presence*_ she had when she wanted to remind you she was there. Tall and gorgeous and the slick red coating her like a second skin didn't detract from it at all. Not at all hard to remember she was an exec VP in her father's company, even now. Not at all hard to see why Lex shared a bed with her either, and Clark locked his teeth together and wished they'd made it outside already. "Lex--"

"Don't start. I think you'll have a more--interesting time if I'm not here, don't you?" No smile, nothing at all, and Clark looked between them, at a little of a loss. Maybe not love, like he said, but--well, something. A lot of something, if Amy and rumor and Clark's own observations were anything to go by. Lex slipped a hand in his pocket, pulling out the keys and dropping them in her hand. Her fingers tightened convulsively.

"Jealous?" Her voice was--angry? Clark couldn't tell. Glancing at Lex told him nothing more. Jealousy wasn't there, though. Nothing like it.

"No. Just practical. Don't wreck my car on the way back. I like that one."

"And you expect me to believe you're going home like a good little boy?" A hard smirk turned up the corner of her mouth. "Turning over a new leaf, Lex?" Her eyes flickered to Clark briefly, measuringly. "Perhaps not. You shouldn't have let him come all the way up here to find you, Lex. You know how rumors start."

There was a confusing second where Clark had no idea what on earth she was talking about. Lex froze beside him, then the blue eyes narrowed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lex turned and practically _*pulled*_ him down the stairs, quick, short steps, and going through the dancing crowd like they were water. On the front porch, he slowed, then stopped, looking through the assorted cars briefly.

"Clark, where--"

"Outside." Clark cleared his throat, shooting Lex a sideways glance. "The gate."

He got an approving look.

"Smart boy. Wish I'd thought of that." At a much more leisurely pace, they went down the porch stairs and through the mess of vehicles, emerging onto the red stone and beginning the long walk to the gate.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?" Lex was buttoning up the coat. Shot him a sharp glance. "You didn't bring a jacket? You're going to freeze."

Ooh. Dammit. Lex's observational skills were still in effect, apparently.

"What did she mean?"

"Who?" Lex actually sounded like he had no idea what Clark was talking about. Which was, well, not at all true, because he _*did*_. Lex could lie with the best of them, but the body always gave it away. Subtle tension like something tangible.

"Victoria." Little pause, where Lex didn't say anything. "Lex, come on. I'm not that stupid. What did she--I mean, she didn't mean--" Couldn't mean.

"No one from Smallville was there and I doubt most of the people in that house even know that town exists. Don't worry. She was trying to--annoy me." Lex seemed suddenly occupied with the sleeve of his jacket, studying the cuff, and his step had sped up a little, boots whispering over the brick.

"I don't--" Clark stopped, shaking his head. "She. I mean, rumor because--I was there?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you." And Lex said it like it was the end of the subject, but Clark came to a complete stop. It took Lex three steps to figure that out, and then he turned. It was hard to read his face in the dark, but Clark thought he saw--worry? Maybe. "Clark. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried--but why--"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you because it's not about you at all. She was talking about--things getting back to my father." There was a little sound, maybe a sigh. "Look, this isn't a good time--"

"Do people in there--" Clark half turned to stare back at the house, imagining them--watching. And thinking. Things. About him. And Lex. Wow. "That I--that you--"

The pause stretched uncomfortably, then Lex laughed. Genuine article, Lex amused and bitter at the same time.

"Can I get a verb?"

Clark turned, but Lex was coming back toward him, shaking his head.

"You _*know*_."

"I know. And don't worry so much. God, you're going to have an ulcer before your twentieth birthday if this keeps up."

"Lex." Clark stopped, staring down at the driveway. "But--"

"She's not going to say anything. She's not stupid, and no one there will remember who and who wasn't here tonight, and it wouldn't matter anyway if they did. She was just trying to--see what I'd do."

"But--" Surely he could get a sentence out here.

"No buts. No one talks, Clark." Clark felt Lex touch his chin, light, but enough for him to lift his head. Very clear eyes, the focus back. "No one _*will*_ talk. They can't afford it."

Clark looked back at the house, at the people inside. Lex's hand rested lightly on his shoulder, before finally dropping away, and he missed the warmth. And he wondered, just a little. Phelan appeared in his head, all unwitting and even less welcome, grinning that grin that said he knew more than Clark ever would, reminding him of what he'd said about Lex and Lex's power, Lex's past. 

__

\--"You think you know him?"--

"Come on." Soft, coaxing. "Clark. I won't let anything touch you. You know that."

Yes, he thought he did, but it was beginning to become a point of question, what exactly Lex had done, or could do, that could keep that protection in place. What scared a blackmailing thug like _*Phelan*_ into nothing but sly innuendo and the barest hints. What Lex very well might have done if Clark had only asked, and God, if it would have saved his dad from that prison, saved him from that visit....

It was a quiet and thoughtful walk back to the truck.

* * *

"Lex?"

Lex had been curled in the passenger seat in almost perfect silence for nearly ten minutes. Almost unnatural stillness, and Lex had always seemed like energy barely leashed, waiting for an outlet, which was enough to make Clark twitch a little in sympathy. Twenty minutes to go before they reached Smallville, and Clark wasn't sure his nerves were up to that. The radio was broken, how embarrassing, and there was nothing to do but watch farmland go by field after field after field. After field.

And avoid staring at Lex, especially since Clark had gotten a good, light-intensive look at what Lex was wearing when the truck's overhead came on. Solid black, very Lex, yes, but--well. Leather. Hint of black shirt under the jacket, and--

\--well. Clark kept his eyes fixed on the road and forced himself to notice _*every*_ barren field. Because anything else just was--well, wrong to be thinking, especially after the conversation they'd just had on the driveway. What people were thinking--those people, anyway. Victoria had to know better, but Mindy? Explained her looks at him. Some of the smiles he'd seen. Some of the speculation. Some--

__

\--"Show your--friend--around. He'd like it, I'm sure."--

Little brother, right? 

"Hmm?" Booted foot on the dash. Staring out the window with a slightly abstracted look on his face. Still--out of it, just a little.

They thought he was--and Lex--

And yes, a verb would be good. Even an indirect verb, because, God, he wasn't a little kid, he could say it. He could. They thought he and Lex were--

"Fucking."

Lex's head snapped around, and Clark jerked the steering wheel in shock at the sound of his own voice, switching into the wrong lane and a quick swerve brought him back into his own, heart pounding. Oh God. He'd said that _*out loud*_ , and Lex was right there, and--it was supposed to be a _*thought*_ dammit and he'd said it and now....

"Clark?" Very mild voice. The sort used to coax people off high ledges. 

"The verb," Clark answered briefly, and brought the truck to a halt on the shoulder of the road, leaning his head against the steering wheel. He did not say that. He did say that. He was very stupid, and apparently getting stupider by the second.

"Oh." Silence. "I didn't, strictly speaking, need a verb. I already knew."

Clark pressed his forehead into the steering wheel, wondering if he could just go straight through it and disappear into the engine completely. Or something. Anything. He had new powers every day. What would it hurt if he got one more? Suspicious Lex would know immediately something was _*not right*_ with him, but--. God. Worth it. Very worth it right now.

"Clark?" The sound of the seatbelt being unfastened, and leather sliding on vinyl, oh, just what he needed right now, because see, the thing was, saying it--

\--well, it certainly brought some things into perspective, didn't it? Or, you know, not. He was probably blushing again, annoying, and how, how could he have just--

Lex reached beneath his arm and put the truck into park--good idea, one Clark might have thought of if he'd been aware he'd be having a small breakdown here--and then reaching and pressing a hand against his cheek, pushing Clark up. There was a strong desire to fight it and keep down where he never had to face Lex again, ever, but--well, that was really young, too young to stay at a grown-up party and too young for....

"We've stopped, Clark. Look at me." 

Upright, he stared at his hands and was only vaguely aware of Lex turning the key and pulling it partially out. Truck was off. They were sitting, at night, on the side of the road, in the dark. 

And my, all those new images of vinyl and leather and Lex, just inches away, and God. Wow, and okay, breathe, Clark, breathe. In the movies, this was where someone seduced someone. Or got attacked by the monster. Or both. They were close enough to Smallville for it to happen just like that, too.

This was getting more cliched by the second. Thematic music _*any*_ second now.

"I'm sorry."

From the corner of his eye, he caught Lex's frown. And was suddenly aware that Lex's leather-clad leg was _*almost*_ touching his.

"Sorry about what?"

Focus, Clark.

Hmm. Good question. Clark didn't answer, wondering if some miracle would occur and a mutant would just attack _*right*_ now, he could save Lex's life, and then there'd be a brand new discussion topic that would have nothing at all to do with--that.

Sex, dammit, Clark. This is about _*sex*_. All the sex that isn't happening. Here. Ever, apparently.

"Clark--" Another of Lex's pauses. The rare kind, the ones where Lex was searching for exactly the right words. "Clark, I promise you, nothing is going to get back to your father or anyone else. I didn't think--I didn't think it would bother you that much." And weird, that Lex's voice seemed to be getting--flatter. Not angry so much as--

\--oh. _*Oh.*_

"No. I mean--" Clark stopped, then leaned back against the seat. What did he mean? "I'm not worried about that. I'm just---being stupid?" Clark looked up, catching an unguarded look on Lex's face. No idea what it meant, or if it meant anything at all, but--there.

"You're not being stupid. I--"

"You're not drunk. Why did you need a ride home?"

Lex sighed, very softly. 

"I'm afraid that alcohol was never my vice of choice." Lex shook his head and leaned into the seat, shutting his eyes briefly. "There are--things I don't need to be driving while on, as experience has taught me. And--" Lex stopped, and there was an intense look out the windshield, as if he was seeing things Clark couldn't.

"Is this part of the 'not proud of it' stuff?"

"I'm finding it depressing to realize that this isn't actually one of the things I was referring to." Lex sighed again. "Victoria wanted to stay and I didn't. It seemed the lesser of evils to--get away from temptation. And trade on your willingness to do things for your friends. I'm sorry, Clark."

Clark blinked. Um, huh?

"Lex, I don't--I mean, really, I don't care about that." Last thing he wanted was for Lex to--well, not ask. Lex never asked anyone for anything--it was a warm feeling to know Lex _*would*_ ask him. "I don't mind. And you know, naked girls. Bonus there." Leather-coated Lex, special added hidden bonus. He was going to pick up a fetish or something at this rate.

"Yes, there's that." Smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Clark leaned into the seat, aware their shoulders touched, and that--well, that was good. Warmth. No, heat, if he could sit here and feel it, then he could think it. But try not to say it out loud. Especially while driving.

Vaguely, he remembered what Mindy had said, that Lex--forgot? He'd done more and worse with less excuse. More and worse was maybe in that house, and he wanted to ask, what was the more and worse, what did you do tonight? What did you _*want*_ to do tonight?

Did it matter? He left. Left his supermodel-gorgeous girlfriend and naked girls in a hot tub and all those rich people doing whatever the hell they wanted to do because they _*could*_ do it, and was being taken home by the underage little friend.

__

\--"Turning over a new leaf, Lex?"--

"Why'd you want to leave?"

He felt Lex stiffen beside him. Clark turned his head to see if he could catch anything, and Lex was so close, so damned close. Enough to feel the quick breath, warm against his skin.

"Because that--isn't something I can afford anymore. And--I didn't want to stay." Lex sighed again, leaning his head back on the seat, staring at the ceiling. "Can we save the life decision questions for daylight and--"

"Your usual way of brushing off serious questions?"

"Mmm. Smart boy." Clark couldn't help smiling at that. "What time is it, anyway?"

Clark blinked, looking down and realizing he didn't have his watch.

"Umm--probably past two, I think." Clark looked up at the ceiling too. Cracked vinyl. Geez. "We could start driving again, I guess."

"If you can stay on the road." Richly amused, and Clark could actually _*feel*_ Lex's smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Clark straightened with a little sigh of his own. "Just--you know."

"Don't worry. Your virtue is perfectly safe with me." Still amused, and shifting over on the seat, and Clark felt something in his stomach drop. Hand frozen inches from the keys, and Lex had always been one of those people that _*noticed*_ things like that. "Clark?"

Clark fumbled, grabbing the key and sliding it back fully in, but Lex's fingers on his wrist stopped him.

"Clark."

"Just a second." He could do this. Get through this...hideously embarrassing moment, where he had two choices. Usually, he'd chose the lie.

"Okay." Hand withdrawing, Lex withdrawing even faster, and Clark caught his wrist before he could get too far. Smooth skin under his palm, warm skin despite the cold night and the lack of a decent heater in here. Say it, make it true. Clark gave the steering wheel a long look, then turned his full attention on Lex. Lex, who was looking back at him. Okay. Okay. _*Say*_ it. "Do you."

Oh crap. Come _*on*_ Clark.

"A verb, Clark." Nothing readable there. Like pulling teeth. With fingers. Oh, man, this was just--

"Do you want--me?" Clark let out his breath in a rush, forced himself not to look away, look at Lex, very close indeed. Who looked nothing like--well, a lot of things actually, so fast that it was hard to follow. Shock and concern and traces of a wonderfully comforting--yes. Say it, Lex. God, if Clark could....

"Remember what I said about daylight and--"

"Let's not save this one, okay? Because it's sort of important right now." And he was--stroking the wrist. Fingering the pulse point, turning Lex's hand over and looking down. Couldn't quite help bringing it to his mouth, this was okay. Lex wasn't pulling away and he'd _*surprised*_ Lex. Genuinely surprised him, and that was--just unreal. Brushed the palm against his mouth, let his tongue drag over the skin. Warm, salty skin, rough edges of calluses. Nothing like rejection in his face, his body.

Little pull, not nearly strong enough to get away even if Clark had been human, and Clark waited for a second. Couldn't think of anything else to say, and leaned forward a little, giving Lex the opportunity to move if he wanted to. If this was a bad idea, if Clark was reading everything completely wrong, but--he didn't. Clark hoped it was interest, but well, could be shock.

Light touch on warm lips--and anything like letting Lex get away was just _*gone*_. Or maybe it'd been gone for a long time and he was just getting it, which was fine. Turning in his seat, Clark found warm skin with his other hand, pressing harder against that mouth, softening for him, opening for him, and--and wow. Lex's _*mouth*_. A _*real*_ kiss, not anything like Tina or even some of the highly embarrassing moments from his fantasy life and--no comparison. At all. Slick warmth, soft, tasting the sharp bite of alcohol and something that was pure Lex. Lex, sucking on his tongue--oh God, yes, had to get closer, much closer. His hand skidded down smooth leather, finding the rough material of the shirt beneath, just _*feeling*_ Lex, so close and so--letting him. Touch.

Oh.

"Clark." Pulling back, both hands on his face, holding him back. Hot breath on his face, against his hair, and Clark made a sound he knew he'd _*never*_ made before, shivering a little at the loss. Licked his lips, unable to help it, trying to catch more of the taste. "Clark. Look at me."

"Lex," Clark said, and Lex's smile was a little twisted, but, well. Lex. "Come on--"

A soft chuckle and warm fingers slid into his hair, thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones, rough caress that made Clark want that mouth back, touch that body. Skimmed his fingers over Lex's chest without even thinking about it, wondering if he could just push Lex down into the seat and--

"Clark. _*Clark*_. I'm not stopping you. Just--look at me."

It was harder than he thought. Forced his eyes from Lex's mouth, up to very blue eyes. So-- _*different*_. Not quite the Lex from the office or the Beanery or in the few dozen incantations that had been wandering around in Smallville, but the one who wore clothes like _*that*_ and went to parties where there were naked girls and green-haired girls and didn't seem to care his girlfriend--girlfriend? lover, whatever--was there doing stuff with _*other*_ people and--different.

It was--an intimate look. Focused, like Lex was searching for something, Clark had no idea what, didn't know what it was Lex wanted to see. Hoped to God it was there.

Lex found it, though, Clark felt it happen in the hands on his face, Lex's expression changing, and Clark's stomach stopped clenching and everything started moving again.

"Yes. I do want you." Low intensity like heat just beneath his skin, burning through the touch on his face, and Clark licked his lips, staring back.

The kiss was slow, almost chaste except nothing about Lex was chaste, ever could be, and God, if he'd known, even _*guessed*_ \--. Kissed like being tasted, thoroughly, one slow inch at a time. Slipping almost casually in his mouth, finding the space behind his lip and licking lightly, making Clark shudder. Across his teeth and running over his tongue and he tried to remember what Lex had done, following the movements and instantly forgetting everything when Lex dropped a hand to shoulder and his thumb moved under the collar of his shirt. Slow, deep strokes, drawing fingernails over the bare skin in sharp, burning lines, and Clark realized he was pressed back against the truck door, handle digging into his back and it didn't even matter.

Lex, moving closer, _*onto*_ him and kissing him, harder, stronger, pushing inside his mouth and against his body, and Clark's jeans were way too tight--had been for awhile, but Lex's thigh against him made the situation desperate. Clark slid his hands down the shirt, finding the edge and pushing it up, finding skin--smooth, warm skin, smooth _*everywhere*_ , and drew his fingers experimentally up Lex's back. Small, soft sound against his mouth, nothing like protest, and he dragged his hands out, pushing the jacket back and Lex let it fall on the seat. Clark leaned down as soon as it was gone, finding that lipstick and licking at the taste. Victoria's, maybe, or someone else who'd touched Lex tonight, and a little stripe of jealousy cut through him, but not enough to even hitch a second from touching. More at his throat, tasting and unable to really help biting a little, sucking at the exposed collarbone, and Clark pushed Lex back into the seat. Long leather-coated legs he could touch, run his hands along and Lex was on board with this, apparently, muttering something that sounded encouraging and Clark groaned and bit into the offered throat

Much easier like this. Head tilted back, giving Clark whatever he wanted, and there--God, so much skin just _*there*_. For whatever he wanted to do, and he could hear Lex's breathing erratic in the small space of the cab, in his dad's truck--

\--making out with Lex in _*Dad's*_ truck, and no, there'd never been a rule against it, but probably only because Dad hadn't exactly _*thought*_ about this situation happening.

Soft, slow drag of fingers over his cheek and Clark lifted his head, met Lex's eyes. Dilated, hot, watching him with something like hunger. Scarier in all the right ways.

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmured, and Clark shivered a little. "And. Truck. Side of the road. Not exactly the best idea on earth."

"You--you have a better one?" Couldn't help leaning down and licking Lex's mouth a little. Sucking on his lip and Lex _*growled*_ , no other word for it, sending a little shock to his cock, hand tightening in his hair. "It's deserted here, you know--lots of space."

"Not for what I want to do."

Clark pulled back--the _*heat*_ in Lex's voice. So. Wow. Kissed Lex again, hard, then forced himself semi-upright and Lex reached down and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on in a liquid motion that made Clark's teeth ache. Cock ache too, for that matter. Sitting up and looking at him. Like being tasted.

"What--where?" Almost desperate and didn't even try to hide it. 

Slow, bright smile, and that single terrifying moment where he thought Lex would say no, big mistake, dear God, the horrifying possibility of hearing 'let's just be friends'--well, gone. Clark shivered again and wondered suddenly if he could even _*drive*_ like this. With--with Lex right there like something that should be illegal to ever, ever even _*think*_ about, much less sit by for however long it took to get--somewhere else. And thinking. Things. Sex things. That they'd be doing.

Turned on the truck and took a second to remember how to make it actually _*go*_. All right. Down, Clark. Or at very least, focus, Clark. On--the road. Fields. Something.

"Castle," Lex said softly, and Clark shivered at the low promise in that voice. "Clark." Clark looked over and Lex's head was tilted. Hot gaze that seemed to reach beneath his clothes and find every inch of sensitized skin and-- "Your virtue isn't safe anymore." 

Oh. Oh God. He was supposed to _*drive*_ like this?

Clark breathed out and thought of the miles between now and-- _*that*_. Everything that Lex wasn't saying and only thinking.

Shifted into drive and Clark forced the asphalt to become the center of his universe. Even with Lex giving off these--God, what was the word? Want, lots of it. So much it was hard to breathe through it all.

Twenty minutes of near silent driving, Lex cool and calm in peripheral vision and Clark would have begun to wonder if the entire thing was some short-term loss of consciousness and plunge into the best of his more eclectic fantasy-life collection except the reddish splotch of darkening color on his collarbone when Lex turned his head. 

Castle. Coming up far too slowly, and Clark realized a little vaguely he was pushing eighty and the truck was actually _*shivering*_. Lex had a little, thoughtful smile, and there were a lot of reasons that this was a bad idea, if Clark was thinking clearly. If he cared at all, and he didn't. At. All.

Parked up front and Lex slid out, and Clark took a moment to just breathe before getting the truck into park and turning the key, tucking it in his pocket. Got out and he was--doing this.

There was nothing even close to apprehension, just hot, unbelieving anticipation, and Lex half turned, catching his arm and running his thumb from elbow to wrist, along the line of the artery and making Clark shiver. 

"Come on."

Right, right. Not in the driveway. Sure.

Blind, rather blurry movement into the castle, up the stairs, Lex wasn't touching him at all, which was good because Clark didn't think if he started he'd let Lex stop again, like, _*ever*_.

Bedroom door, and Clark took a second of clear thought to appreciate the repainting since the Jeff Crusade Against Victoria (which Clark was beginning to sympathize with now), then the sound of Lex tossing his jacket, keys being thrown on a dresser, door locked behind them, and Clark shivered again when Lex's hands slid over his hips, mouth against his throat. Warm and wet, exploring with endless patience.

"God, you taste good." Mouthing the skin, biting a little at his pulse, and Clark blindly reached for something to touch. Anything. Warm cloth that needed to _*go*_ like, now. "Clark. You're sure--" Another slow suck on his skin, and Clark pushed against him, pressure against his cock through his jeans, and they had to go, had to, real damn soon or uncomfortable things would be happening. Lex hissed, pulling him closer, rubbing against him in some sort of rhythm and friction and yes, yes, yes. "Okay. Just checking." Lex's hands were warm on his back, tracing little light circles, thumbs pressing in and then sliding forward, pushing up his shirt.

"Take--take off your shirt?" Clark asked shakily, tilting his head back when Lex bit him again, sending another jolt through him. Shivery-jolt, trembling just beneath his skin and making clothes feel just--wrong, somehow. Unnecessary.

"Yeah. Yes. I--" Clark didn't wait for the end of the sentence, reaching down and pulling at the edges, over and off and away, and hell, while he was at it, pulled his own off too. Pulled Lex close and all that warm, wonderful, smooth skin, and Lex made a completely unidentifiable noise that Clark classified as 'likes it'. Wonderful. Couldn't keep his hands off of him, and then slid onto the leather, so incredibly smooth, the real stuff, expensive stuff, like butter. His fingers couldn't get enough of the feel of it, wondered if Lex had a nice blanket made of this or something, to roll around on and he _*could*_ get off just on this. Lex sucking on his shoulder and touching him and this. 

It had to say something not entirely comforting about Clark's turn-ons right now. Later, later. Much later. 

"Like that?" Lex's voice, low and rough against his ear, biting a little at the skin. "Never pegged you for the type."

Clark chuckled a little, groaned when Lex's hand slid over his hip, stopping at the zipper of his jeans. Knuckles running firmly down the length of his cock through the denim and Clark was vaguely aware he was gasping, unable to even _*think*_ through the pressure, the--God, everything. Lex, watching him with that bright intensity, other hand sliding slowly over his stomach, two fingers tracing beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Quick flickers and the button was undone, Lex pushing the zipper down, watching Clark's face every second. Maybe watching for protest when Clark was _*this*_ close to stripping them off himself. Pushing them off his hips, moving inside his boxers and the fingers were sliding down, casually, slowly, drawing things with his fingernails over skin that was screaming for more, now. Please. 

"Please, Lex--" Shudder when the tips of Lex's fingers slid over the head and drifted there in teasingly light strokes.

"Okay. Shh." A quick kiss, hard and Lex backed up a step. Another. And right, bed, more comfortable than the floor. And Lex, sitting down to remove his boots and socks, fingers going to the button on the pants, then a wicked look up. Eyebrow arched, smiling in that way that was like, the adult version of playful. The x-rated version of playful.

"Leave them on? For now?"

Clark's mouth went dry.

"Yeah." Awkwardly toeing his own shoes off when Lex slid a little farther back on the bed, leaning back on an elbow to watch him with appreciation and heat, eyes very dark and very curious. Casual sprawl of his body, one knee raised. God, Lex.

One sock off. Breathe. Other sock. Breathe. Pushing his jeans and boxers down and Lex was just--watching him. _*Aware*_ of his body, nothing like stripping down in the showers in the locker room or in front of Pete or anything else he could possibly compare this to. 

No idea what to do short of what seemed like the quickest way to get what he wanted. Pressed a knee into the bed and dropped on his elbows over Lex, rubbing a little on the warm, incredible leather that felt even _*better*_ against so much skin. Lex's hands running all over him, quick and flashes of nails and pressure anywhere he twitched and he was twitching a lot. Pulling his head down and Lex's mouth _*took*_ his, hard and fast, all sensation and taste and speed and Clark rubbed frantically against Lex's thigh, hearing his own low groans. Short, sharp twists to his nipples that sent another painful jolt and he was never, ever going to be able to think again. Just move like this, taste Lex, touch him, and never ever stop. 

"God, Lex. _*Oh.*_ Please..."

His entire body was shaking and Lex hooked a leg around his, pulling them flat together, biting his ear. Cock against leather and he thrust, moving, needing the friction, the feel of it, smooth and wonderful and so good. So damn good.

"Come on, Clark. That's it--almost there." Clark twisted, harder, pushing against the offered thigh and hoping in some distant part of his mind that he didn't accidentally break it. "That's it--you're hot when you're like this, so hot. Gorgeous." Lick that pushed Lex's tongue inside his ear, Lex's hand on his ass, trickling up and down toward the cleft. "Come on, Clark. I want to see it. All of it."

It was a rush--heat, light, Lex's voice, smooth leather, and amazing. Like _*nothing*_ he'd managed on his own, and he collapsed, breathing uneven and raw against Lex's throat, vaguely aware of soothing hands sliding up and down his back, voice soft in his ear. Unable to move, and Lex didn't either, licking at his neck and fingers sliding through his hair. 

Aware now of Lex's voice.

"...beautiful, Clark." Another lick to his throat and Clark shifted, sliding off Lex and onto the mattress, vaguely aware of the mess he'd made of Lex's very nice pants, but not quite able to get the energy to care that much. Lex reached down, drawing a finger through the damp on his thigh, licking it as he looked at Clark, and Clark's cock twitched painfully.

Wonderful smile, and Lex rolled on his side, dragging his fingertip down Clark's stomach. 

"I don't think you're ever going to stop surprising me," Lex murmured, leaning down and licking at his shoulder. Clark breathed out, wanting that mouth, but Lex pulled away, grinning. A glance down confirmed the bulge in the leather, and curious, Clark reached out, touching with the tips of his fingers. Full body shudder, Lex's eyes closing briefly. 

"What do--"

"Whatever you want." Lex murmured, pushing against his hand as Clark flattened his palm against Lex's cock. Against the smooth leather. And--whatever he wanted. A thousand different thoughts chased themselves across Clark's mind, intense and bright, with Lex pleading and twisting and _*wanting*_ him, and God--

Say it.

"Fuck me."

Bright, intense blue, and driving into him, and Clark felt that look through his entire body. Lex raised himself on an elbow, staring down at him for a few seconds, then a light kiss, almost chaste. Soft, warm mouth, coaxing his open, licking gently inside, and it was--so good. Like every fantasy he'd ever had all rolled into this moment.

"Yes." Soft lick to the corner of his mouth, then Lex ducked his head, sliding achingly slow over his throat with the tip of his tongue. Sucking hard on the side of his neck, his collar, and Clark just touched him. Warm skin, leather, long, warm body that let him touch. Incredible. Just---God, wow.

Just wanted to touch him.

Pushed Lex on his back, licking all that skin he could reach. Collar, finding the beginnings of the bruise he'd made and sucking there, wanting to leave marks all over Lex, everywhere he could think of. Nipples begging for him to lick, touch, twist, and bite, quick and hard and Lex was twisting under him.

"Fuck. Yes, Clark. Harder."

God, yes. Got Lex to move for him, twisting up against him, unbuttoning the leather by some act of God and peeling them down, Lex lifting enough for him to get them off his hips and--no underwear. Just leather and Lex bare beneath. Looked down, cock just--there, and Clark licked down to Lex's stomach, smooth and hairless, so far a theme of no hair which was--so sexy. So hot that he was getting hard again just thinking about it. 

"Lex. You're--." Sucking a kiss into his stomach, but there were more interesting things farther down, and he slid down the bed, biting at Lex's hip, staring at the twitch of Lex's cock, how easy it would be. "You want--can I--"

"Anything you want." Breathless and not teasing at all.

Wrapping his hand around it and felt Lex buck, but not quite enough, not yet. Lifted himself, straddling Lex's thighs and looking down. Beautiful. And it was just--easy, to lean down, lick a stripe over the head that was just--there. Ready for it, for whatever Clark wanted to do, anything he wanted to do. Another lick, and Lex bucked up against him, and Clark leaned down, sucking the head into his mouth.

Lex groaned and Clark shivered at the sound. Took a little more, opening his mouth wider--the _*taste*_. Salty, a little bitter, interesting. Sucked experimentally and Lex's hands were in his hair, clutching, twisting enough to hurt someone not superhuman, and just a goad to try more. Taking a little more, fascinated by the reactions he got out of Lex. Cursing softly, pushing up against him and _*wanting*_ him, and that was--

Wow. Lex, helpless and twisting and needing him. God. Lex, who didn't need anyone or anything--

"Yes. God, Clark, come on. Please." Begging, and that was good, too. Sucked in a little more, then pulled back, absently jacking Lex like he did himself, watching his face. Eyes closed, arching. 

"You--" Breath out, and Lex's eyes opened, staring at him. Naked want, hunger, need, God yes, need, he wanted that, too. Everything. "Now?"

Lex breathed out, sitting up shakily and jerking him close, taking his mouth hard and fast, thrusting inside, maybe like he would when he--when Lex _*fucked*_ him.  


"Yes. Get--get on your hands and knees."

Clark nodded and slipped onto the bed, delicious tension sliding through him. Lex, slipping out of the pants and dropping them to the floor and he closed his eyes and thrust against the blanket a few time, breathing hard. Images of Lex, on him, sliding _*in*_ him, _*fucking*_ him, like--God.

The sharp sound of a drawer closing and Clark shuddered, felt Lex's hands slid over his back, pushing his knees apart further. Fingers sliding down his ass, slowing at the hole and amazing, how _*aware*_ he was of his body, of Lex, just at that moment. Like living heat behind him, and Clark raised himself on his elbows, sucking in a sharp breath as Lex's fingers circled the hole lightly.

"You'll like this," Lex murmured, pressing a kiss into the back of his shoulder. Slick fingers, he realized, and then one pushed inside. Alien and strange and Clark stiffened a little from surprise. "Shh. You'll--yes, Clark. Good. Good, open up for me." Sliding further, a _*finger*_ inside him, moving carefully, then twisting a little and....

"Oh _*God*_ ," Clark whispered, shuddering through the white hot, brief shock. "Do that. Again. Please--" Cock hard against his stomach and he wanted to touch it, but not as much as he wanted Lex's fingers. Not nearly as much. "More. Lex, please..."

"Yeah." Breathless, another thrust, twisting and hitting that place and it was--God, like heat and like running full speed and maybe like dying but he'd never come close so how would he know? So hot, every thrust and Clark was only vaguely aware there were two fingers inside him, twisting and stretching and hitting _*that*_ spot and oh God, yes. Yes. "That's it--let me in, Clark, that's it. Beautiful. Just--okay. Good. Gorgeous. So sexy, Clark, you're so sexy, can't believe I waited this long--" Hard thrust that made Clark moan into his arm, breathing becoming something that happened by accident and not by will at all. "God, Clark--"

"Now." He was shaking and his cock _*hurt*_ like nothing he was used to, and he sounded so--God, so pleading and didn't care. Pushed against the fingers inside him and almost moaned when they were pulled out. Then something--something bigger, pressed against him, brief second where Lex's hands were on his hips, soothing.

"Shh. It's okay."

The push in was like pure heat--running through every nerve, steady pressure that _*stretched*_ him until he was open, God, yes, for Lex, and burning and so good. Surprising, different, and Lex kept pushing, hands holding his hips and he pushed back mindlessly, wanting all of it--

" _*Fuck*._ "

All the way inside. Huge and stretched and so full, God, he thought he could feel Lex in his mouth. Breathed out unevenly and Lex settled against his ass, hot and rich. Nothing he could ever escape or ever want to.

"You okay?" Breathless, keeping still maybe only by an act of pure will. Stroking his hips with hands that shook with the effort, dragging along the sensitive skin in the hollows. 

"Yeah." Clark was shaking--then the slow pull out, God, and then back in, a little faster. Rhythm slowly building and Clark tried to match it, that _*place*_ hit almost every time and Lex was muttering things, against his skin, biting into the back of his shoulder briefly.

"So hot--God, Clark--" Clark tried to keep up, Lex's hands guiding him, then one left his hip and he was--God, he was going to come any second now, blind and twisting back and so good, so incredible he wanted to be like this forever, fucked and on his knees and maybe sobbing and he didn't care, as long as he could _*have*_ this. 

Then something smooth--God, leather--against his cock, Lex's hand, _*gloved*_ hand--

"Oh _*God*--_ "

\--circling him hard and jerking him off rough and fast and yes, yes, yes--

"Lex," he said and couldn't think of another word that could apply. Chanting it while the world became focused on the heat filling him, the cool leather around his cock stroking him expertly and so fast and he wasn't going to last, oh God, yes, please. Lex. Please....

Orgasm so intense he thought he'd black out, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once and he shuddered, dropping his face into the mattress and yelling something into the pillow, Lex's hand on his hip tightening and Lex's teeth in the back of his neck, sharp and hard and making everything better. Lex, saying his name like it was something amazing and pumping into him and Clark moaned, riding it out and then Lex--the feel of Lex coming _*inside*_ him, hot and thick and he collapsed, breathing like he'd just been saved from drowning. Lex mouthing the back of his neck and hot breath every time he lifted his head.

Long moments of nothing but the feeling.

More long moments of Lex not-moving, then slow draw of fingers down his back, bringing up a shiver beneath his skin.

"Shh, Clark, gotta pull out--"

Weird feeling as Lex slipped out and then Lex was doing something--oh, condom, right--and then settling beside him. Slowly, lazy mouthing of his shoulder, and Clark rolled onto his side, Lex's arms around him drawing him close, running over his back slowly. Slow, open-mouth kiss that ended with Clark curling closer, trying to get as much contact with Lex's skin as he could. 

"Shh." Slow, thoughtful stroking, breath against his forehead. Gentle.

Lex still wore the gloves, though, and he found one hand, still sticky. Not quite able to keep himself from licking, taking the taste of himself off the leather. Lex's driving gloves. God. He'd never see them on Lex again and not remember how they felt when they touched him.

Long moments of blissful quiet while he mouthed the glove and Lex's fingers slid through his hair, slow and gentle.

"For the record, I didn't call you in hopes I'd get to fuck you, Clark," Lex said lazily, and Clark let the finger slide out of his mouth. Licked the shoulder closest and settled against Lex, who had his eyes closed and looked--satisfied. More than satisfied.

"Oh. Well. Bonus." It'd been the night for them. Clark wondered if moving would ever even be an option again. "And, uh, tell me about Caligula's bad end one day, would you?"

Lex's eyes opened, fixing on him briefly.

"Is _*that*_ what I was talking about when I called?" Lex grinned a little--wild and _*happy*_ , and Clark realized he'd never seen Lex look like that before. Happy. Like the world was wonderful and perfect and good. Nothing else behind it at all.

"Yeah." Pressed a kiss to his chest, then let Lex draw him down again. Shut his eyes. "Bad publicist and lousy family, you said."

"Mmm." Soft, satisfied sounds, and Clark was aware of how _*close*_ Lex still was. Gloves still on, leather moving absently against his skin. Drowsy, soft contentment and Clark smiled to himself. "Yes. Caligula. Massacred by history and so forth." Giving him an indulgent look, and Clark bit into the skin so close to his cheek. Aware of the goosebumps sliding up Lex's body and--it was cold? He'd forgotten.

Half raised himself and noted that the bed, amazingly enough, was still made. 

"Tired?" Soft. "Come on." Pushing himself up lazily, just addictive to watch him move. Like something liquid in human form. Clark could just watch him forever.

"I should--" Go home, which was impossible right now, that simple. Nothing could tear him out of this bed and away. Not his parents, not Victoria, not the lies he was avoiding thinking about. Nothing.

"What time do your parents get up?" Lex was reaching up, pulling at the bedspread until it unhooked from beneath the pillows. Clark frowned in thought.

"Seven on Saturdays." If God willed it.

"Then you have a few hours. Stay." Lex was already shifting up the bed in fascinatingly lazy movements, something between a predatory crawl and a shimmy. Pushing back the covers, collapsing underneath and giving him a slow smile. No possible way to even consider leaving, and Clark crawled up beside him, curling around Lex's back, mouthing the line of his spine idly. Wrapping himself around all that wonderfully smooth skin and just giving into it. "Call when they get up. Tell them--something." Lex yawned and pushed back against him, fingers sliding through Clark's against his stomach. So warm.

"Victoria--" It was hard to even get the word out--she didn't seem anywhere near what was in this room.

"I'll handle it." Another yawn, settling more comfortably on the pillow. _\--"You think you know him?"--_ "Ulcer, Clark. Don't get one."

"Okay." Good enough, and he licked a little at the skin in his reach, then pressed his forehead against Lex's back, shutting his eyes.

Sleep was easy.


End file.
